


Expression (A Dreadwing Drabble)

by mttism



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mttism/pseuds/mttism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's just a drabble i came up with. they never really get in to how he felt when he learned of his twin's death, so i figured i'd have a go of what was going on in the mech's processor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expression (A Dreadwing Drabble)

It was there. The lingering feeling of loss. Deep in my spark, it was hard to ignore so easily. I could not begin to fathom an explanation. I had lost all contact with my Sparktwin, SkyQuake, so long ago. But the thought resided at the very back of my processor;

He was with the Allspark.

When the thought had first struck me, I had shaken it off as merely me being paranoid due to lack of communications with my brother. It was such a ridiculous thought. It was untrue. Him, _SkyQuake,_ dead? Impossible. He and I, we were a duo of perfection; destruction yet swiftness all in one, as two.

Two birds of a feather, as one Human saying would go. We worked together to achieve the same thing, and we always strived to keep our honour and loyalty true and strong as ever. Nothing could defeat us or our ambitions; especially when they were combined. A fusion, if you may, of varying actions and thoughts. We connected so deeply, anything else would be seen as weak and primitive.

It was like we were one.

Like we shared the same Spark pulse, the same processor and frame, perhaps, even, the same thoughts. We even had matching armour just for the sake of it all. We were beautifully carved statues of awesome size and incredible symmetry. We were perfect. Melded under the same influence and the same flawless desire for coined prodigies and unaltered points of view.

It was, however, only after I paid my visit to the mostly liquids planet known as Terra, did my sneaking suspicions get confirmed.  The exchange was unpleasant, but as always I kept my emotions at bay, simply for the sake of my reputation, as well as preventing any awkward and uncomfortable scene in front of Lord Megatron.

"I seek confirmation of the demise of one whom I considered a brother."

"How did you learn of his passing?"

"My twin and I shared a split spark. We're metal, but two halves of the same life force. Even across the galaxy, I sensed when emerged from stasis on this planet - and when his spark was no more."

As soon as I was dismissed, I quickly made my way to my stasis chambers. I had no words. I was… Confused, shocked, empty, perhaps. I felt lost, for once in my many years of existence. No map could forge a way for me to escape this Pit, not even if it were drawn out by the best who held much knowledge to mental states of mind and procession. There was only one thing that I felt most of all, however…

I felt only half.

One half of something that once was whole. A piece missing, gone forever, never to be obtained again. No longer with another, no longer two as one. It felt as if I had an empty hole directly in the center of my Spark. It was an incredibly ghastly feeling that made my very core hum abnormally. This was something that I was not trained for.

I could never have thought of comprehension of something quite like this.

 

As I made my way through the maize-like halls of the Nemesis, things seemed to become incredibly in detail for me. I noticed every crack, speck of dust or dirt, even the detailing on the floorplates. A look at my own servos, and I could recognize every scar and burn and bits and bolts. Everything became surreal.

Everything but the very thought of my brother.


End file.
